


Tony Stark's Kinky Fantasies Concerning Captain America and Loki

by Lise



Series: Remember This Cold [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (sort of), BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, feel kinda bad about this fic but I wanted to write it, someone else's view of a presumed bdsm relationship, the Tony Stark Thinks A Lot About Steve's Sex Life fic, what else do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. (Or, Tony has certain ideas about the Steve/Loki relationship, and by "certain ideas" we mean "thinks a lot about the kind of sex they might be having, because dammit, it'd be hot probably".) Takes place between "with an untrained voice" and "light a match, burn it down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark's Kinky Fantasies Concerning Captain America and Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the idea for this fic popped wholly formed into my head and then I just had to write it, which was fun to do. I feel a little guilty, but only a little, because mostly it was just really fun and I like the idea of writing more outsider POV (which is to say, not Steve or Loki POV) for this verse. So let's start with an easy, somewhat porny one. Tony _does_ have serious thoughts about their relationship - this just wasn't really the fic where those serious thoughts happen. 
> 
> Let's call it a holiday gift for my readers, and leave it at that.

The news that Captain America and Loki – _Loki!_ – were having A Thing took Tony by surprise. No, that was an understatement. The news that Captain America and Loki were having A Thing threw Tony for such a huge loop that he didn’t quite absorb it for a week.

“Seriously,” he said to Pepper. “Steve Rogers, Captain _America,_ is shacking up with America’s least favorite supervillain? What the hell is wrong with our world?”

“You said that already,” Pepper murmured, not looking away from her book. Tony scowled at her.

“Still true,” he said, and frowned. “I guess he’s pretty. If you like that kind of thing, I mean.”

Now Pepper did look at him, her eyebrows raised. “Tony,” she said, perfectly mild. “You’re fixated.”

“Am not!” Tony objected, and when she just looked at him, made a face. “All right, maybe a little. But doesn’t it seem weird to you? Bizarre? Possibly like there’s some kind of funny business going on?”

Pepper breathed out through her nose and set her book down, turning her full attention on him. “Yes, Tony,” she said, with that patient tone of voice that suggested her patience was running out. “It does seem a little…unexpected. But I am not Steve and I can’t possibly explain to you what he’s thinking or feeling. Maybe this is a conversation you should have with him?”

“Ha, yeah,” Tony snorted. “That’ll be a winner of a conversation. ‘Hey, Steve, what the hell were you thinking when you decided the God of Lies was an ideal boyfriend?’ He’ll love that.”

Pepper picked up her book again. “I know you’re capable of being tactful, Tony Stark,” she said. “I’m sure you can figure it out.”

* * *

“So,” Tony said, sidling up to Steve as he was making breakfast. “You and Loki, huh?” He tried not to sound judgmental, but Steve still tensed, mouth turning down in a frown.

“Whatever you’re thinking, Tony,” he said, pushing scrambled eggs around the skillet with a spatula, “you’re way off base.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “What do you think I’m thinking?”

“I wouldn’t try to guess,” Steve said dryly, turning off the burner. Still, his cheeks went a little red and he turned his back, a little pointedly, Tony thought. Which of course got his thoughts going.

“I was just asking an innocent question,” Tony tried. “Out of friendly curiosity.” Steve glanced over his shoulder, frowning, but he looked dubious. Tony smiled. “Seriously!”

“We’re not-” Steve cut off, face getting a little more pink. “There’s nothing,” he said, almost muttered. “We’re just…” And he trailed off again, and then shook his head. “There’s nothing to tell,” he said finally. Tony narrowed his eyes, suspicious. It sounded honest, and Tony doubted Steve could lie, but…

“Seriously?” He pressed. “Nothing?”

Steve’s eyes darted to the side and he muttered something under his breath. “Leave it alone, Tony,” he said, a little more terse. “It’s none of your business.”

Tony felt his eyebrows jump halfway up his forehead and wanted to gape. “Wow,” he said. “Wow, okay.”

Steve seemed to realize he’d made a mistake, hastily scraping his scrambled eggs onto a plate and fleeing the kitchen with a vague excuse about having things to do. Tony looked after him. There was definitely A Thing.  What kind of thing, though? That was the question. Tony tried to picture going after Steve and just asking, straight up, _are you fucking the enemy?_

Poor Steve would probably choke on his tongue. Better not.

There was someone else he could ask.

* * *

Tony approached the door to Loki’s prison/apartment suite with his best swagger. He hadn’t intended to knock. “JARVIS,” he said as he approached, “override the lock for me, would you?”

“I am sorry, sir,” JARVIS said, “but I am unable.”

“Unable?” Tony stopped, frowned. “What do you mean, unable?”

“Something is impeding my override and preventing my accessing the lock mechanism,” JARVIS said. Tony scowled. “I have been attempting to find a way to bypass it, but I am impeded at every turn.”

“Fucking magic,” Tony muttered. They should have taken it away, made that part of this agreement. He knocked, a little annoyed at having part of his performance spoiled. Being able to swagger in without asking was part of the _point._

The door opened a moment later without so much as a click of a disengaging lock. Loki looked decidedly more in one piece than the last time Tony had seen him bleeding all over one of his couches, tall and menacing even without the leather, and making Tony feel short. His eyebrows were quirked up though his expression was one of decided disinterest.

“Thought I’d drop by,” Tony said, trying for nonchalance. “Since I do kind of own this space you’re squatting in.”

Loki said nothing, just looked at him. Being stared at like that was…all right, it was unnerving. Tony was man enough to admit that.

“So,” Tony said, crossing his arms. “You and Captain America, huh? How’d you trick him into that?” Still not so much as a twitch, except of Loki’s hand on the door, blocking Tony’s entrance. And not a word. That was weird. He’d been so talkative last time. Tony tried not to shift on his feet. “You’d better not fuck with him,” Tony found himself saying. “Because if you do something to hurt Steve, or mess with his head…”

A slight shift in expression, then. A flicker of _amusement,_ and that just pissed Tony off. He took a step forward, into Loki’s personal space.

“We took you down once,” Tony said. “If you hurt Steve next time it’ll be more permanent.”

Loki looked at him for a long moment, and then just – _laughed._ Laughed! He grinned, and looked down his nose at Tony, and said, “what makes you think that’s not the point? What makes you think that’s not what he _likes_ about me?”

Tony forgot what he’d been going to say and just kind of – gaped. Loki smiled at him, sharp and mocking, and shut the door in his face.

Well…shit.

* * *

If Tony had thought about it (he hadn’t thought about it) Steve Rogers was vanilla sex extraordinaire, if not a complete virgin. Missionary position only, probably didn’t even jerk himself off in the shower, wouldn’t know kink if it bit him in the ass. Not that Tony had thought about it, or pictured Captain America naked, or anything. Even Steve being a little gay – all right, bisexual, probably – didn’t mean that wasn’t the case.

Except according to Loki…and that was the problem. According to Loki. According to Loki a lot of things, and the guy had fucking _God of Lies_ as his moniker. Or at least _God of Mischief_ and that wasn’t much better, so probably he was just yanking Tony’s chain.

Except now Tony was _thinking_ about it and it was kind of…

Steve Rogers, bent over Loki’s lap with his ass in the air, red from spanking. His mind helpfully added a ball gag and that was…fuck, okay, that was hot. Fucked up, sure, but…yeah, hot. And it wasn’t _that_ far-fetched, was it? Made some kind of sense of that whole…thing, though it wasn’t really any less worrying, because if Steve didn’t know what he was doing and was just getting sucked into Loki’s kinky sadistic games then that was…a problem.

It just figured, on Loki’s part at least. All that sneering and strutting and leather pants and talk of ruling. He’d kind of figured overcompensation, but yeah, he could buy that it wasn’t, that Loki was some kind of sadistic sex maniac who got hard off of hurting people. Tony pictured it: Loki as a dom, demanding and insistent, all that long, lean body and power and charisma focused on you. And Loki was…pretty easy on the eyes. Would probably look nice naked, all sleek muscle and deadly grace. Unf.

As for Steve…if he thought a little about it, maybe that wasn’t so surprising either. Commander in the streets, commanded in the sheets, something like that. That he’d be into pain was a little more surprising but, hey, everyone had secrets and Steve was sturdier than most people. Maybe it was the bad boy thing. Pure physical appeal that Loki had convinced Steve only he could satisfy. And picturing Steve’s perfect, immaculate body (fresh out of the shower in Tony’s memory) bent down in submission wasn’t an unpleasant thought.

(Tony’s brain conjured up the image of Loki in black leather and Steve on his knees. His imagination flickered between Steve sucking Loki off or Loki with a flogger marking up Steve’s back as he gripped the bedposts, shuddering with each blow of the whip and _oh goddamn it._ )

Tony retreated into the shower, thought about taking a cold one, then gave up and jerked himself off picturing Captain America getting beaten and then fucked by a grinning, dangerous Loki and tried not to feel too guilty about it afterwards.

* * *

There was a bright purple hickey on Steve’s neck, just above the neckline of his shirt, that Tony couldn’t stop staring at. It wasn’t his _fault;_ it was just so obvious and right there and Steve didn’t quite seem aware of it – at least not consciously, his hand did keep coming up to rub it every so often. Tony’s brain wandered helpfully to wondering where else he might have marks like that. Couldn’t help but observe that Steve had seemed more relaxed, happier, for the last week. Like he was having hot, fantastic BDSM sex on the regular, maybe.

Tony’s eyes narrowed at the hickey. _Congratulations, Steve,_ he thought with one half of his brain, the other busily compiling mental images that were making his pants feel a little snug. Like Steve tied spread-eagled to a bed and Loki fingering him. Tony bet Loki was good with his hands.

Oh, balls, now his pants were starting to feel tight.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice broke into his thoughts, and oh boy, that was awkward. “Are you listening?”

“Uh, yes,” he said, automatically, and then, “what?”

Natasha had an amused look on her face and Tony wondered nervously what she could tell about what he’d been thinking. Steve just looked exasperated, and Tony was having a hard time looking at him without thinking very dirty thoughts. Whoops. “I was asking your opinion,” Steve said, a little tart.

“Sorry,” Tony said. “Got distracted. Ask me again?”

Steve’s sigh was plainly exasperated. The bad part of Tony’s brain wondered what his O-face looked like. Fuck, this was such a problem.

* * *

But really – aside from his dirty, dirty fantasies – Tony was _aware_ that it wasn’t all okay. Loki was dangerous. Loki was _really_ fucking dangerous, and while that grin he’d given Tony – _what makes you think that’s not what he likes about me? –_ was hot as hell it was also…very worrying, especially when it came to Steve, Steve who might not be as much of an innocent as Tony had thought he was at first but was still probably not quite the sexpert a thousands of years old alien at least as perverted as Tony himself was.

He considered just collecting brochures and leaving them under Steve’s door, but figured it was better to  just man up and face his friend and have the Sex Talk – or rather, the Are You Having Safe, Sane, and Consensual Sex Talk.

So he cornered Steve in the kitchen, again, and eventually just fucking asked the question after dodging around it like a total loser for twenty minutes – _does he hurt you?_ – and Steve got _offended_ , but also surprisingly reasonable about it, and then said the thing that turned Tony’s head upside down again.

“Loki’s always been respectful of my limits,” Steve said. “He doesn’t want to hurt me. If anything-” And he stopped, and got kind of a weird look on his face, and Tony thought that he’d changed what he was going to say and oh. _Oh._

_Right the first time, Tony._

Steve kind of fled after that, again, and Tony adjusted his mental image. So Loki had been bluffing. Totally overcompensating.

That was…actually even better. Tony wondered if he still had the collar and muzzle things Thor had used on him on the way back to Asgard. Or maybe just a collar in general. Something black against his long, pale throat that Steve could put his fingers through and pull him into a messy, possessive kiss. Steve wouldn’t be mean but Tony bet he could be demanding, firm.

He wondered if they ever did role play stuff, Loki-in-Stuttgart vs. Captain America, take two, now with more fucking. Steve pushing Loki down on his knees and saying…something righteous and sexy, Tony would come up with that later. Bending Loki in half on the bed – Tony bet Loki was flexible – and going until he begged. Ah, Jesus.

Clint wandered into the kitchen and stopped, staring at Tony, who realized belatedly that he was standing there half hard and glazed-eyed. “Move along,” he told Clint, “nothing to see here.”

“Nothing I _wanted_ to see,” Clint corrected him, shaking his head and walking back out with a muttered _weirdo._

It wasn’t weird, Tony wanted to object. Everyone had weird fantasies about their hot teammates and their hot supervillain boyfriends. Totally normal.

_You are a very dirty man, Tony Stark,_ he told himself.

Loki was probably a screamer, his brain informed him. Steve probably had to gag him to keep the whole tower from hearing.

“Fuck,” Tony muttered, and headed back toward his suite for a shower. A _cold_ one.


End file.
